Radiant
by Kristen Verne
Summary: Ansem the Wise's niece, Rimi, has found the love of her life in the young captain of the guard, Kaname. With their engagement set, everyone seems happy, awaiting the wedding day. That is, until old family issues come into play, forcing them to act fast or risk losing their relationship. Kingdom Hearts (c) to Disney and Square Enix! OCs (c) to me!


**This is a story based off my comic idea on Deviantart. I may not finish the comic, to focus more on my writing, but that's not for certain.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Kaname, Rimi, Mariko, Hachirou, Hanako, and Gorou © to me!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

* * *

 **Radiant**

* * *

Rimi sat by her window, staring down at a young man by the gates, who stared back. She jumped as a hand placed itself on her shoulder. "Uncle!" Ansem the Wise stood behind her, a playful smile on his face. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, my dear," he sat down beside her.

"Is there something you needed?"

He placed a hand on hers. "Have the two of you decided on a date yet?"

"No, not just yet. We're still trying to decide."

Ansem smiled at her. Just days ago, he'd given Kaname permission to marry his niece. He passed on the sword, of their family to the young man, which he now wore at his waist, every day. The two were beginning to plan for their wedding. "There's no rush, take your time."

"Thank you, Uncle." She smiled before standing. "I'm going to go down and see him." She left the room, flying down the stairs. She passed by the young, upcoming scientist, Even, who gave her a annoyed glance as she nearly knocked papers from his hands.

Kaname looked towards the gate with a grin as his fiancé came out. "Hello, my darling Rimi!"

"Hello, darling." She went to his side, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist as she leaned in to kiss him.

"If you two want to leave, we won't stop you." Kaname's fellow guard, and childhood friend, Dilan smirked.

"If that's the case," Kaname and Rimi strode off, leaving the castle behind them.

Aeleus rolled his eyes. "How about we don't give them any more chances to leave."

"Probably a good idea…"

* * *

Rimi clung to her fiancé's arm as they walked through the streets. Music wafted through the air, making the marketplace feel alive and joyous. People danced in the square to the beat, enjoying the beautiful day.

Rimi gasped as Kaname grabbed her arm and threw an arm about her waist. "Shall we dance, my dear?"

"Indeed!" The two twirled around the square, to the music.

Everyone around stopped, staring at the two. "Is that the princess?"

"Isn't that the captain of the guard?"

"Oh, they're adorable!"

"Didn't you hear? They're engaged!"

"They look so perfect!"

The couple spun around to the music, ignoring the people around them. The music stopped and they halted in the middle of the square before Rimi put her hands behind her lover's head, pulling him into a kiss.

The onlookers erupted in applause, making the two blush. They left the square and made their way through the marketplace. A woman reached out waving the couple over to her stall. She handed Rimi a small cake. "For you, my lady."

"Oh, I don't need this, but thank you."

"No," the woman insisted. "It is for you, my lady, for you and your beloved."

"Why thank you." The princess tore the cake in two, handing the half to her fiancé. Moments later, a group of young girls came running up to them.

"Lady Rimi!" Their hands were full of flowers. "These are for you, my lady!"

The couple smiled. "Why thank you."

"You sure are popular…" Kaname smiled.

One of the little girls held a bunch of coronations her hand. "These are for you, Sir Kaname!"

"Why thank you, sweetie!"

The two continued on, hands now full of flowers. "If we get many more gifts, we won't be able to carry it all."

"I hope that this is merely a special occasion, and not something you do regularly. Coming in contact with commoners too much can turn a noble soft." An elderly voice caught the couple's attention.

Rimi turned to see an old woman, in violet and crimson robes, standing behind them, a small entourage of people behind her. The princess tensed. "Oh no…"

"Rimi," the woman approached. "It has been a long time, my dear."

Rimi took Kaname's hand. "Yes… it has."

"Rimi, who is she?"

The woman looked at him. "Oh, you must be the fiancé I've heard so much about. I'm Queen Hanako…"

"My grandmother…" Rimi spoke with disgust.

Kaname looked between his wife and the old queen. There was an obvious tension between the two. "Um, why don't we go to the castle? I think you'll be more comfortable there, my lady."

"Why thank you young man…"

The queen made her way to the castle with the couple following. Kaname's fiancé turned to him. "I'm warning you, we're going to regret this."

* * *

Ansem visibly cringed when Hanako entered. "M-Mother, it's been a while."

"Hello, son," she dismissed him quickly. "I'm only here because I wanted to meet the man is to become my grandson."

Kaname smiled. "That would be me…"

"I do hope you're of proper blood." Hanako sat down in Ansem's chair. "I don't want to see any more of my line contaminated." Her eyes drifted over to Rimi for a second.

"Excuse me," the captain held up his hands, "What do you mean by 'contaminated'?"

The queen looked directly at the young man. "Our bloodline was full of nobility, until my oldest son came along, his brother." She pointed to Ansem. "He went behind the backs of my husband and me, and married an Ido girl… those Idos, all the do is steal and cheat people. And she's their daughter…" her finger moved to point at Rimi. "Her bloodline is tainted; she's nothing more than street trash, just like her mother!"

"How dare you!" Kaname growled. "How dare you speak about her like that?!"

"How dare YOU!?" She stood up. "I may not be ruler now, but I still have power." She took a deep breath. "Now, why don't you tell me who you are, before I lose my temper once again?"

The man took a breath to calm himself. "My name is Kaname Mae…"

"MAE!?" She shrieked. She turned on her son. "YOU ALLOWED A MAE TO GET ENGAGED TO ONE OF OURS! He's the son of an Insurgo! That very Insurgo killed your captain and tried to kill you and Rimi!"

"Mother, calm down," Ansem broke off. "He's not his father… he stopped his father from killing us."

"You let him come into this place! This is worse than her marrying a commoner! You let the son of a radical rebel get engaged to your niece." She approached her son. "His blood makes him the scum of the earth; he deserves to be in a cage! His bloodline will cause nothing but…"

Rimi stormed up to her grandmother, slapping the woman across the face. "You can insult me, but you do not insult the love of my life!"

The queen held where her granddaughter slapped her. "I won't forget this…" She stormed out of the room.

Rimi shook until a hand slipped into her own. "Rimi… thank you, my darling."

* * *

Kaname looked up at his fiancé's window; ever since her grandmother left, a week ago, the poor girl had been depressed. She didn't want to see anyone, but considering some of the thing her grandmother said, he wasn't surprised.

"Kaname," Ansem came up to his future son-in-law. "I need you to speak with my niece…"

"She won't talk to me," He paused, "Is it true, what your mother said about who Rimi's parents were?"

"Yes…"

The young captain leaned against the wall. "So her mother was an Ido huh… I know a few Idos: traveling merchants and performers, infamous for stealing. I didn't know your brother married an Ido. What was she like?"

"Mariko was gentle and loved my brother and myself. She was an amazing singer; that's actually what she used to do when she lived with her Ido family." He gave a sad smile. "That dear girl, she even treated my mother with kindness. It was a sad day when she and my Hachirou died. Honestly, my brother was supposed to be king, but because he married Mariko, that title was taken from him and given to me. However, because he died… I don't think it really mattered."

"I see…" the captain sighed. "I hope your mother doesn't do anything rash because of our engagement."

"She already has…"

Dilan came walking up; Ansem looked over at him. "What are you saying?"

"I looked up some contacts who work for Lady Hanako. She's been gathering people who support her to come and forcibly make you break off your engagement. They're coming tomorrow…" His face became solemn.

Kaname growled. "I'm really starting to hate that woman… no offense sir."

"None taken; I'm not fond of her myself."

"She wants us to break off our engagement?" Rimi's sweet, but nervous voice came from behind them. "Uncle, what can we do?"

The man thought for a moment before smiling. "We'll do the same thing your parents did to prevent my parents from stopping them."

"Which is?"

"You two get married… today."

The couple looked at one another; they'd been planning to wait a few months at least before getting married. "If we marry, her hands will be tied."

"I know…" she smiled. "I didn't realy want to wait long anyway. I love you and wanted to marry as soon as possible, even though I didn't act like it."

"Tonight then?"

"Tonight!"

* * *

"Uncle, what are you on about?" Rimi laughed as her guardian pulled her to his chambers.

He wore a wide smile on his face. "There's something I want to give you." He went to the wardrobe at the back of his room. "Your mother didn't have much for her wedding either, but she did have this…" He pulled out a long, white, silk dress. It was plain looking with long flowing sleeves. "And, she wanted you to have this one day."

"Oh! Uncle!" She took the dress in her hands. "It's beautiful…"

"I can't wait to see you wear it…"

* * *

Kaname nervously straightened his uniform. Dilan, Aeleus, and Even stood nearby, smirking at his unease. "I don't think you've ever looked this scared before."

"Shut up! I'm already nervous enough!"

Ansem entered the room, smiling at his captain, with Kaname's mother, Sakura, following. "Are you prepared, Kaname?"

"Does he look it?" Even chuckled.

The men laughed at Kaname's red face. "I'll take that as a maybe."

"C-can we just start…? My nerves can't take much more…"

"Alright…" the ruler went to the side door, opening it. "Come in, dear."

Kaname's breath caught in his throat as Rimi entered the room; dressed in the white silk dress, with her hair tied up in a braid, and a crown of flowers circling her head. "R-Rimi…"

"Kaname…" the woman blushed deeply as she took his hand.

There, in the darkness of night, two hearts became one.

* * *

Rimi took one look at her sleeping husband. Husband… how strange it felt to say that. Her face warmed as she looked at him.

There was a faint knock on the door, stirring Kaname. "Yes?"

"I hate to disturb you," came Aeleus's voice, spoke softly. "But Lady Hanako is here."

"Already?"

"Yes…" the guard answered through the door. "She's looking for you both."

"Fine, we'll be there in a few minutes." Kaname sat up.

"And so it begins…" Rimi pulled on her robe, tying it about her as Kaname pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt.

He kissed her gently. "Don't worry, my dear. She can't do anything to us now."

"I know…" The two shared another kiss before leaving their room.

They entered the study to see the elderly woman. She narrowed her eyes at them. "Oh, did they have to wake you… so sad…" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"What do you want?"

She held up a paper. "If you recall the old judge who lives near me... he signed this order terminating your engagement."

"Well," Kaname smirked. "It's a good thing our engagement's already over." The woman looked a little surprised; the couple pulled closer together as Kaname held up his hand, showing the wedding ring. "As of last night, we're married."

"What!?"

"Mother, if you'd look right here, I have their marriage certificate; it's legal and binding, and there's nothing you can do about it…" Ansem bore the same smirk as his captain.

The woman looked from the paper to the couple, face turning red from fury. "I won't forget this…!" She stormed out, leaving the three staring after her, smiles on their faces.

"She's gone…" Rimi threw her arms about her new husband.

Kaname hugged her back. "Yes she is…"

"Now," Ansem smiled. "You two enjoy this day; since we didn't really have a chance to celebrate yesterday, we'll have a feast tonight."

"Thank you, Uncle!"

"Now," Kaname yawned. "I'm going back to bed…"

Rimi clung to his side. "I hope you don't mind if I join you?"

"Not in the least…"

* * *

 **So, here you go!**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **Proverbs 31:10**

 ** _"A wife of noble character who can find? She is worth far more than rubies."_**


End file.
